The Necklace
by joyoflife236
Summary: It wasn't her fault. None of this should be her fault. All of it was.
1. Chapter 1

The Necklace

**It wasn't her fault. None of this should be her fault. All of it was.**

Katara woke up screaming and crying. She just couldn't take the nightmares. They came too often now that he was gone. Her brother came in from the room next door.

"Tui and La Katara what in heck is wrong this time?" he said "It's 2:30 in the flippin morning!"

Katara just sat on her bed crying occasionally muttering his name.

"Hey, Katara it's gunna be okay you'll be fine."

"No, no, no, no, not okay, never okay."

"Okay get up."

"No, no, no, not again, not again!" Katara began screaming.

"lets go Kat, come on if you come he'll come …"

"No, no, no, not coming back, not coming!"

Sokka was dragging her outside once she saw the moon shining high in the sky Katara would be fine. It worked every night. He just hoped a new moon didn't come before the nightmares stopped. He knew what she was going through when Yue died after the crash he thought he would never forgive himself but he was okay. Just fine. Sokka had gotten Katara outside she stopped crying Sokka wrpped his arms around his little as if he was trying to protect her from more heartbreak and guilt.

At the hospital the next day she knelt by his bed tears running down her face. He was okay the doctor said so. Doctor's aren't wrong about this kind of thing… were they?

Aang came in, in a wheelchair. As if the universe hated her it wasn't her fault. None of this should be her fault. All of it was. Katara couldn't take it when Aang smiled at her, she crumpled.

When Katara woke up she had no idea where she was.

"Hey she's come to. Where's Kya? KYA! Where is that woman when you need her." Some girl who looked a lot like Yue said while helping Katara up.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Katara questioned.

"Wow, you really don't know do you?"

"No I don't so could you tell me?"

"Well Katara… you are in the realm of the dead."


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?"Katara screamed. "I can't be dead, I can't be they need me at home, ICAN'T BE DEAD."

"No Katara, you aren't dead." The girl said. "Close to it, but not dead."

"You said I'm in the realm of the dead so I must be dead."

"I don't care, you are not dead. You can't be that boy you were in the hospital with won't let you die… he loves you to much."

"Okay so I'm not dead what am I doing here… wait which boy?"

"I don't know his name it isn't Sokka though."

"Is it the one in the wheelchair?"

"No."

"Oh. My. Agni. … he does love me even thought I hurt him."

"Yes, he does he isn't even awake yet and he won't let you leave him."

"How do you know all this?"

"Your mother's mirror."

"My mother's mirror… what?"

"I'll let her tell you she is the reason you're here after all."

"What? What do you mean?"

"My beautiful daughter it means you need to know something and it is important enough for you to be brought here." Kya said.

"Mom, oh my la it is you." Katara said hugging her mother for the first time in years.

"Katara, my love you have no idea how much I've missed you but now is not the time to catch up thought I do want to know how your father has been, but what is important is that I give you this necklace."

Kya pulled out a silver chain and a small mirror with a frame made of vines. It was the most beautiful necklace Katara had ever seen.

"There is more to this necklace than you think, Katara." A strange man came up behind her mother said. He had shaggy black hair, his skin was white except for large black circles on one of his eyes and on his arms. Katara backed away when she saw the man.

"Don't be afraid child, I will not hurt you. My name is Hei-Bai, I am the forest spirit."

"Okay…" Katara said shyly, "So what is so special about this necklace?"

"It was part of the web of fate. An ancient web of strings all different colors your string for instance is sapphire blue. Your mother's was sky blue. Your friend Yue here, her string at first was midnight blue when she met your brother it intertwined with his and became snow white like his."

"Okay but what does this have to do with my necklace?"

"All in good time my dear, all in good time."

**AN: Thanks to Katara walking on the rain; Angelfly06; and Unknown For Some Reason.**

**R&R it makes me happy :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Katara stared up at the spirit trying to take all of this information in.

"Wait if this necklace was part of the web, why is it a mirror when you said the web is made of strings?"

"That my dear is the beauty of spirit world magic. Your necklace is the only of its kind and the only one that ever will be."

"Well if it is that valuable then I don't want it."

"NO! You must keep this necklace it is your connection to me, your mother, anyone in the realm of the dead. Also it lets you see your loved ones like the boy in the hospital bed, or your brother. The difference between the two connections is that the connection with the living is one way only you can see the person, with me I can contact you and with anyone in the realm of the dead you can se them and they can see you but you cannot talk with them you can only talk with me and only you can use this mirror. Katara you must take this necklace." Hei- Bai said with urgency.

"Why did you give it to me, I can't accept this, my friend Aang he would be a much better choice for this." Katara replied humbly.

"That, that there my child is why I am giving it to you, you are humble, your friend he is selfish if we gave this to him he would take it and show it off, but you, you will take it and not show anyone I can trust you."

"No, don't trust me to many people trust me, I was the one who got into that crash I was the only one that didn't get hurt, I was stupid and selfish, and I just can't take it anymore."

"Katara, my child, this is not a responsibility it is help." Kya said.

Katara had forgotten her mother was there. Katara had been so focused on the necklace and why she didn't need it, she didn't think to ask her mother what she thought.

"So, you think I should take it."

"Yes Katara I do, you need this, you need us with you. I know you can make your own decisions and they usually are good ones but you need us."

"Okay I'll take it but…"

"Stop asking questions I am not done."

"One more and then I'll stop."

"Fine, go ahead."

"I the necklace made of the strings of people who have passed on or did people die to make this?"

"That is the beauty of this necklace it is made of your string and one other's, I believe you know him, his name is Zuko Ryu."

Katara gasped she knew she was in love with Zuko, but what did this mean, did he love her even though she almost killed him and all of their friends.

"It is an extraordinary necklace, it means you and your soul mate are both strong enough to give part of your lives for this, but the interesting thing is that when this made the two your strings were not intertwined. Well they were but later on in the string when we took some of your string is broke two and connected two yours making it twice as strong. Your strings connected and turned silver for the course of where we took the string and then went back to their original colors."

"Really?" Katara said looking into the necklace with pride because of what he had said. "So … what does this mean?"

"Well I think because his broke when we didn't touch his just yours, whatever happens to one of you happens to the other, for instance when you lost your mother he lost his, in a different way his mother was abused by his father and one day it was too much for her, so she killed herself."

"Wow,… I never knew that I just thought she died of cancer or in a car crash or something. I never knew,… why didn't he tell me?"

"He hasn't gotten over it yet."

Katara looked into the mirror and thought about Zuko and he appeared on the mirror sleeping peacefully, she wanted to see what everyone was doing, the mirror zoomed out to show everyone huddled around the bed next to his with her body on the bed. While she was watching her and Zuko's hands slowly shifted towards each other's and connected, when their hands touched Zuko woke up.

"Hei- Bai, do you have anything else to tell me?" Katara blurted out suddenly.

"Yes I think Zuko might be able to use the mirror two if he can let him see his mother again but he is the only one who might be able to use the mirror besides you."

"You said I can talk to you but not any one in the realm besides that."

"This is correct."

"Could you talk to the people in the realm for me if I talk to you and tell me what they say when I leave?"

"Yes."

"Good because I want to go back but I still want to talk to my mother, so could you do that for me?"

"Yes of course child, now I do believe it is time for you to go he is waiting."

"Goodbye mom, I'll talk to you soon okay?" Katara said beginning to cry.

"I love you and always will please tell Sokka if you can and your father." Kya replied crying too.

"Okay I'm ready to go now, Hei-Bai."

"Good this won't hurt you at all I will be seeing you soon, Katara."

Everything faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

When Katara woke up the necklace appeared in her hand and she wasn't on the hard floor she remembered. Katara opened her eyes and was staring into his eyes. Zuko quickly stood up trying to look casual, but she knew he had been standing over her. She didn't notice anyone else in the room but the were all there.

"Katara your okay!" Aang shouted.

Katara didn't respond she just stood up and hugged Zuko and whispered a soft thank you into his ear.

"What for?" he whispered back.

"This." She said pulling away showing him the necklace in her hand so that only he could see.

"I've never seen that in my life."

"I know but I'll tell you it's story later." When she said this she looked into the mirror to see Hei- Bai nodding.

"Whatever I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay too."

The pair just stood there looking at each other for what felt like forever until Aang interrupted.

"Uhhh… guys, woo-hoo, earth to Katara and Zuko. Anybody up there?"

"Huh? What? Oh sorry Aang I uhhh… didn't see you there." Katara said startled.

"Oh… okay then." He said disappointedly, "well the doctor said the two of you needed to stay here for the night and both of you can probably go home in the morning."

"Great, thanks for telling me Aang. Where is Sokka?"

"He went to go call your dad, I can go get you food if you want he went to go get us food earlier but didn't know when you would wake up so he didn't get you anything."

"Sure Aang I need to talk to Zuko alone anyway."

"Oh… okay." He said dissapointedly.

When Aang left the room Katara still holding the necklace thought of Hei-Bai. When he appeared in the mirror he said, "I see you have learned to contact me."

"What was that?" Zuko said worriedly, "Did… did your necklace just talk."

"Sort of, It's a special necklace when I passed out I went to the realm of the dead…" Katara told Zuko her story with Hei- Bai saying some things everyone and then.

"So… that's why you told me thank you for the necklace?" Zuko asked when Katara was done.

"Yeah it is, Hei-Bai did you find the person we talked about?"

"Yes I did and she is right here with me." Hei-Bai responded.

The necklace made the view larger to see two people.

"Mom?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Zuko she can't talk to us it isn't how the mirror works but Hei-Bai can talk for us." Katara said somewhat sadly.

"Oh well I can still kind of talk to her right?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, Hei-Bai just talks for both of you."

"Okay, well can you ask her why she left me?" Zuko said to Hei-Bai.

"She says she left because she couldn't take the pain of living her life, it had nothing to do with you and you didn't do any thing wrong."

**(An: I'm just going to have a normal conversation because it is easier to write just remember Hei-Bai is translating)**

"Well Azula went crazy several months ago, Dad is in jail and I've taken his place. So yeah… that is really all that's important."

"Well what about your little friend here, she seems nice, she let you talk to me."

"Oh, I almost forgot about Katara. She is my best friend, my escape, my girlfriend, soul mate there are lots of things you could call her but I just call her mine."

Katara was in Zuko's lap so he could see his mom through the necklace, Katara was awestruck, Zuko just called her his. Katara sat up and kissed Zuko on the cheek.

"Mom I'm sorry I gotta go someone is coming."

"Okay Zuko we'll see each other again."

Sokka walked into the hospital room to find his little sister awake and sitting in his best friend's lap. Un-fazed by this he said hello. Katara and Zuko looked up shocked that Sokka wasn't biting their heads off. In reply to their shocked expressions he just said he saw it coming. Then Aang came back in with Toph and the nurse, who told Sokka to go home because his sister would be fine. Sokka knew the nurse was right because Katara was with Zuko and that was all she ever really needed.


End file.
